Visiting Russia
by TeamDimitriBelikov
Summary: CO-WRITTEN BY IHEARTVA! The Queen never died so Rose was never accused of anything. Dimitri, Rose, and Lissa decide to visit Dimitri's family in Russia. But they don't know that Dimitri's a dhampir. :O And is love still in the air between RoseXDimitri?
1. I Didn't Know You Liked Twilight

**Hello! This is IHeartVA (Meg) with TeamDimitriBelikov! I'm writing this story with Camilla, Katerina, Vanessa, and Victoria! Sorry I haven't UDed my stories in a while but we've been working really hard on this, mostly because I live in Russia and they live in the US. But without further ado, here are the girls:**

**Hey guyz! Its Camilla, Vanessa, Katerina, and Victoria! We're so excited for you guyz to read this story so review and tell us what you think! Here's the summary of this story:**

**Queen Tatiana never died so Rose was never accused of murder. Everything in Spirit Bound happened except for that. Dimitri, Rose, and Lissa travel to Siberia to visit Dimitri's family. Except they still think that Dimitri's Strigoi. :O And has love really faded for RoseXDimitri? Read to find out.**

**Lolz, anyways, hope you guyz like it, it's 3,715 words; 7 pages! Big accomplishment. xD**

**

* * *

**

The trip to Siberia was probably one of the longest trips I've ever had. Especially since Dimitri was sitting right next to Lissa, who was sitting right next to me. Only three guardians came with us, but most of them were ordered to assist Dimitri throughout the whole trip, _still_ convinced that Dimitri was Strigoi. It was downright ridiculous. Lucky enough, Dimitri was aloud to go on this trip because of Lissa. So we were on our way to go see his family in Novosibirsk. And I'm pretty sure the news didn't reach all the way to Russia. The Belikovas didn't know that Dimitri was turned back. I wonder what they're reaction would be? I, for one, hadn't wanted to come on this trip, because I was determined to keep my promise to stay out of Dimitri's way. _Love fades, mine has_. Those words were like a dagger piecing through my heart. Ever since then, I hadn't spoken to Dimitri. The only times I saw him was when Lissa happened to stroll by. Even then, I couldn't help but feel an incision of jealousy. Thousands of questions roamed through my mind every time I saw them. The most important one was: _Had_ they slept together? Anger surged through my veins every time I asked myself that. Dimitri and Lissa seemed fairly happy. I wasn't mad at Lissa. I was mad at myself. Furious at myself really.

A lot has happened over the course of the two months since Dimitri's change back into a dhampir. Lissa and Christian had gotten back together. Christian had to stay back at Court because the Prince of the Ozera's had died unexpectedly and they had to have this bi funeral for him and crown the next Prince or Princess. And believe it or not, I had broken up with Adrian. Yes, I, Rosemarie Hathaway, had broken up with a guy that any girl would want, Adrian Ivashkov. I had broken his heart because I felt bad for him. Anyone, including him, could tell that I still had feelings for Dimitri. I kept my promise of stalking him, but deep inside, I loved him. It could fade for him, but not me. But doesn't mean I would be on the best-buddies 'Dimitri Train'. Adrian was really pissed at first, but thankfully he forgave me and we've resumed our relationship as it was back at the Academy. Well, without all the dirty flirting and stuff. He still gives Dimitri death glares, but I knew Adrian would always be there for me.

"How's it like?" Lissa asked, craning her head towards me.

"How's what like?" I said, confused, looking behind her at Dimitri. His head was turned so he was looking out the window.

Lissa shrugged. "Russia. You've been there before. I took Russian back at the Academy, but I've never been there."

I clicked my tongue slowly and tried to shag up the memories of when I was in Russia, with Dimitri's family. Pft, of course I remembered it. I also remembered that Viktoria might still be pissed at me for that whole 'Rolan' thing.

"It's really nice." I said. "Definitely not what the stereotypes say." I took a peak at Dimitri when I said this. He and I knew perfectly well that _I_ had thought that Siberia looked like what the stereotypes said.

"I can't wait to land." she consoled. Then she turned to Dimitri with a soft expression. "And I can't wait to meet your family. What are they like?"

Being Lissa, Dimitri looked at her, completely ignoring my presence. "They're very loving, and I'm sure they'd be honored to meet you, Princess. I have three sisters, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. And I have a niece and nephew, and Sonya's pregnant. My grandmother, Yeva, also lives with us along with my mother, Olena."

Lissa smiled warmly at him and I couldn't help but turn my head and roll my eyes. They chatted for a few more minutes so I plugged in my earphones and tried to focus on a movie. I had no idea what was going on, only that it looked like a guy was stalking this girl in her sleep. Huh, great movie choice Rose. It wasn't until Lissa peaked over my shoulder that I found out the name of the movie.

"Twilight? I didn't know you liked Twilight." she teased.

"I don't." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "Just something to pass time. I have no idea what's going on."

She giggled and faced the tv screen in front of me. "Well I love that movie. Try not to get too addicted to the hot vampires and werewolves. Like I did."

"I'll try not to." I said sarcastically. Five minutes into the movie, I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I was guessing pretty long from the headache I had gotten when Lissa woke me up.

"We're here." she said joyfully.

I unbuckled my seat belt, stood up, and stretched. It would be nice to see Dimitri's family again. But the worst part was picking up from where I had left off. I grumbled to myself about how I would be the one who would have to explain everything to them if they didn't believe Dimitri's. I followed Lissa out of the plane quietly as the rest of the guardians followed a few feet back from us. Assholes. We got our luggage quickly, but when Lissa reached for hers, being the gentleman he was, Dimitri offered to carry her bags. I shot him death glares while his back was turned and lifted up my two heavy bags from the conveyer belt.

The taxi drive to the house was long. I spent most of the time looking out the window at the scenery outside. Everything seemed so familiar, it almost seemed as if I had never left. Once we got near the house, the taxi driver parked across the street and put the car on park.

"Rose." Lissa started. "Dimitri's family doesn't know we're coming and they don't know that Dimitri's a dhampir again. Since they saw you last and I haven't met them yet, you think you could maybe talk to them first? You know, like, ease them into it?"

I stared wearily at her then took a peak at Dimitri from the corner of my eye. His expression was blank, as usual. I turned back to Lissa and nodded slowly.

The corner of her mouth tweaked up and she gave me a hug. "We'll be parked here. Um, we'll come out in a few minutes or so."

"Wait." I stopped and pulled away from her. "I'm seriously going alone? Can't you come or something?"

Lissa inspected the house for a minute then looked back at me. "Fine. But your doing all the talking."

I smirked then pushed the taxi door open. The air outside was a little humid and there was a slight breeze that went through my hair, letting it swish and tickle the back of my neck. It didn't surprise me that a second after Lissa got out of the car, that Dimitri did too.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I told Lissa coldly, nudging my head towards him.

Lissa gave me one of those 'looks' and sighed. "Then he'll stay out of sight or something. He'll stay away from the front porch so we could talk to his family."

There was no point in arguing. I set of towards the house as Lissa and Dimitri convinced his guardians to stay in the car. I looked the small house up and down and stepped closer to the door. I waited for Lissa and she came beside me a moment later. Dimitri followed wordlessly and walked behind a bush right next to the door that covered everything but his head, so he crouched down.

I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard footsteps from the stairs and the creaking of wood as the person inside came closer to the door. Lissa took my hand and gave it a squeeze as the door opened. I was expecting Olena, but no. It was Viktoria. And did she looked pissed once her eyes landed on me.

"Um, hi." I greeted lamely.

Viktoria threw me dagger eyes and she looked as if she would shut the door any minute now.

"What...the...hell...are you doing here?" Her words were slow, but it seemed sort of like a threat in a way.

_What's wrong with _her_?_, Lissa sent through the bond. I gave her a brief look before turning back to Viktoria.

"Uh, this is Lissa." I introduced, jerking my chin towards her. Lissa waved her hand shyly then instantly shut up.

But Viktoria didn't seemed determined to change her mood.

"You didn't answer my question." she demanded. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

This was going to be hard. "Viktoria, is Olena here? I think all of you need to hear this."

"No." she spat. "You don't get to see anyone until you tell me first."

I wrapped my fingers into fists and dug my nails into my skin until I swore I felt my flesh tear. "I know you still probably pissed about that whole 'Rolan' thing, but-

"Thing? _Thing? _Ever since that night, he won't even talk to me! That was my only chance with him! And you just had to come along and practically steal him away! I saw the way he was looking at you. I'm more then pissed Rose, I'm _furious_. So you have no place in this house, even if you have something to tell us."

Those words made me feel horrible. I loved Viktoria like a sister and she didn't deserve someone like Rolan. Not to mention that Rolan had probably made thousands of women pregnant in just one night; including Sonya.

"Viktoria." I said, trying to calm the tension between us. "I wasn't interested in Rolan. Look, can we no talk about this later? Please?"

"And why would I want to do that?" she hissed, crossing her arms.

I opened my mouth to say something when a tall shadow loomed over me. Viktoria's face morphed from angry, to shocked, to alert.

"Viktoria." Dimitri breathed. "You haven't changed a bit."

Being a dhampir, her instincts took over and she charged at Dimitri like a bull. But being the badass god, Dimitri dodged easily. Viktoria was taken by surprise at first, but then quickly recovered and threw a hard punch at Dimitri. He barely avoided it as he held out his hands.

"Viktoria." he said again, very calmly. "Stop fighting. I'm not a Strigoi."

Viktoria took another blow at Dimitri and it almost made contact with his right temple. "That's what every Strigoi says, Dimka." she grunted, kicking him from the side which he dodged easily again.

I knew I had to break up the fight, so I ran up from behind Viktoria, grabbed her upraised arms, and held it behind her like I was holding her captive.

"What are you doing?" Viktoria cried out. "He's Strigoi! Dimka is still Strigoi! Let me go!"

Dimitri straightened up a bit and walked towards Viktoria cautiously. Lissa did as well.

"Calm down." I said as she tried to jerk away from my grasp. "You need to listen to us. Dimitri's a dhampir again. We'll explain everything-

"MAMA!" Viktoria shouted, thrashing in my arms. "Let me go!"

I looked towards the door nervously and then back at her. "Viktoria, we're not going to hurt you."

"Then let me go!" she cried. I heard footsteps from inside the house.

"Viktoria? Where are you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Outside!" Viktoria called.

A moment later, Olena appeared in the doorframe. I let Viktoria go and she raced to her mother's side. Olena's eyes wandered from Lissa, to me, and finally to Dimitri. Her eyes widened and then she looked at Viktoria.

"Make them go away! Dimka's here and Rose and her friend are working with him! He's still Strigoi!" Viktoria almost screamed.

Olena was completely frozen in place. Then she looked from me to Dimitri, stopping at me.

"Rose...what are you doing here? With Dimka?"

I let out a breath that I had been holding and looked at her softly. "I tried to explain to Viktoria, but she just attacked Dimitri. I'm not working with any Strigoi. We just came to visit and we'd love to explain everything to you, if you promise to listen to every word we say, and trust us."

Olena hesitated before nodding. Viktoria looked at her like she was crazy and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Don't trust them! There's no way Dimka is-

"Viktoria." Olena warned. "I think they could have at least one chance of explaining before jumping to conclusions."

Viktoria crossed her arms, upset, and glared at us.

"Should I call the rest of the family?" Olena asked quietly.

I nodded. "That would be best."

She stepped aside and motioned us inside. "Please, come in."

I smiled warmly at her as I followed Lissa inside the house. I expected Dimitri to come in, but he just stayed in place. He and Olena were staring at each other. He hadn't said anything the whole conversation, until Olena asked him something in Russian. He replied back smoothly, but still dead serious. I almost saw a sad smile on Olena's face, but I couldn't really make sure. She said something else and beckoned Dimitri inside.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the whole family was sitting in front of us. Karolina also tried to attack Dimitri, but didn't get as far as Viktoria did because Olena stopped her. The only people who didn't try to fight him were Paul, Zoya, Yeva, and Sonya. Probably Sonya didn't because she still looked too tired over her bulging stomach. But she looked fully alert once she saw Dimitri.

Everyone except Olena and Yeva tried to keep their distance from him and I couldn't help but feel a little bad. I mean, I knew it would feel really bad if your whole entire family hated you.

"I know," I started ", it's probably really confusing, because the last time I came here, I told you that Dimitri was turned Strigoi. And now believe it or not, he's back to a dhampir."

"Why would we believe you?" Viktoria shot at me. "What if he was never turned and you just _lied_?"

"Then believe me." Dimitri cut in. Everyone looked at him and fell silent. "Rose isn't lying. You could ask everyone at Court."

"But how?" Olena asked, shaking her head.

"I was Strigoi and I had nothing good in me. I wanted to kill for blood. And I wanted to end the Moroi and dhampir race. But then Lissa," he pointed to Lissa, "infused a stake with Spirit, since she's a Spirit user. It turns out that there was a way to turn Strigoi back to a dhampir or Moroi. So Lissa learned how to infuse and stake a Strigoi. I had captured her once, and she then staked me. Ever since then, I'm a dhampir again. You could say that I was healed."

I still couldn't believe him. I had worked my ass off to do everything and it was still about Lissa. He didn't even dare to mention me in the story. Lissa must have seen my upset expression, so she shot me a pain of sympathy.

_I'm so sorry, Rose._

I turned my head away from them, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"And how do we know that you're telling the truth?" Karolina asked mysteriously.

"You could run some tests on him, like they did at Court." Lissa answered. "His eyes aren't red and he doesn't drink blood. Rose actually testified with him when they were running these tests. She helped them realize that he was a dhampir again. Right Rose?"

I looked back at her and gave her a look that said, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Not really." I muttered. "But his skin isn't cold like Strigoi, and he could cry. Strigoi have no emotions so they can't cry. And he can't run as fast."

Yeva was the one to step forward. Slowly and without hesitation, she walked over to Dimitri with her cane and went as close to him as possible. They're forehead were just a few inches apart and Dimitri was looking strait ahead, not even flinching or crept out like I would have been. Then, she placed her old, wrinkly hand on Dimitri's cheek and a few seconds later, murmured something in Russian to everyone.

"What did she say?" I asked Lissa.

_She's right. He is not cold._, Lissa said through the bond.

Then slowly, Yeva lifted her cane up and slammed it down hard on Dimitri's foot. He winced in pain but then, she brought her hand up and slapped him. I almost laughed. Wow, she was strong for an old woman. But a few seconds later, I realized what she was doing. Just like the little boy had done. A single tear fell from Dimitri's eyes and everybody gasped. Yeva smiled at him and patted his now swollen cheek before going back to her spot on the couch.

"It's not possible..." Sonya said, grasping the edge of her shirt.

"Can't be." Viktoria whispered.

"Impossible." Karolina mused, hugging Zoya and Paul closer to her.

"Impossible for Strigoi." I continued. "We just came her to visit, if that's okay with you."

Olena was the one to answer. "We'd love to have you stay here. But it may take some time to take in all the news. I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding, Dimka. And thank you, Lissa, for saving my son."

Lissa smiled at her warmly but then looked down back at the ground. I rolled my eyes and sighed to myself.

I was kind of in the mood to see everyone hug, but this was reality and no-one hugged. Give them some time, Rose. They'll understand, I told myself.

"We're short on rooms." Olena explained. "So you'll three share Viktoria's room. Remember the one you stayed in Rose? It used to be you room as well, Dimka."

Viktoria lifted an eyebrow and stepped forward, glaring at me.

"No way am I going to let that slut sleep in my room." she said through gritted teeth.

"Viktoria!" Olena, Karolina, and Sonya all shouted out at the same time. I felt a million things at that moment. Hurt, sad, angry. But mostly hurt.

"What has gotten into you?" Olena said, looking meaningfully at her daughter.

She threw me a glance before turning to Olena.

"Nothing." she spat, as she turned on her heels and went up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about Viktoria, I'm sure she-

I interrupted Olena. "No need to apologize. I guess I kind of deserved that."

Nobody said anything. Obviously knowing that the whole back-story behind those words was something I wanted to keep between Viktoria and I and Viktoria and I only.

"Well." Olena lilted, changing the subject. "I'll get dinner ready so why don't you go get your bags and settle in upstairs."

We all agreed and left everyone and all the tension and awkwardness to go get our luggage.

"What took you so long?" one of Dimitri's guardians grunted.

"Nothing, Darnel." I replied, shoving one of the bags over my shoulder.

"It's Darrel." he corrected. "And apparently we've been called back to Court. Guardian Belikov's case has been granted. He doesn't need anymore guards to watch him."

"Yipee." I faked sarastically. "Should we throw a party or something?"

_Rose_, Lissa warned, craning her head towards me.

"No, but just give us a call if he starts to act...weird." Darrel said, jumping into the front seat of the taxi as we finished unloading our bags.

"This is great." Lissa rejoiced, grinning at Dimitri. "Now your free to do whatever you want."

I took both of my bags and carried them into the house wordlessly, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation. I climbed the stairs and checked if Viktoria was in her room before entering it. I certainly did not want to pick a fight with her anymore. I didn't want to pick a fight with anybody right now. I was stressed. His whole family thought that Lissa was the one that went through all that bullshit to save Dimitri. Let's see, she had infused a stake and staked Dimitri. Lissa: 2, Rose: 0. I, on the other hand, had dropped out of school, gave up being Lissa's guardian, risked my life, became a partial blood whore, killed more Strigoi and thus, putting my life in even _more_ danger, broke Victor Dashkov out of a highly secured prison, lost Victor Dashkov _and_ his half-brother, and still had time to train as one of the best guardians in the world. That changed the score a little. Lissa: 2, Rose: GOOGLE, infinity, a billion, whatever you want to call it! And Dimitri didn't even thank me for putting my whole career and soul in danger. That pretty much summed everything up.

"Hey." Lissa whispered, closing the door behind her.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked coldly.

She sighed. "He's downstairs, helping with dinner. I feel really bad for him. I mean its like Olena won't even give him a smile or anything."

"Yeah. I feel his pain." I said, distracted.

"Rose..." Lissa empathized. "I'm really sorry, about everything. But please don't blame him, its my fault-

"Lissa." I stopped her. "Nothing's your fault. Stop taking the blame for everything, please. Dimitri thinks that you saved him, so let him go with that."

She shook her head. "But Rose, your the one who saved him. Your the one the did everything she can to save the man she loved. I only staked him and did what_ you_ said. He needs to thank you sooner or later, and everyone needs to know that Rose Hathaway was the one to save him."

"Lissa-

"No." she professed. "I'm going to talk to him later."

I couldn't argue with that. She stepped forward and gave me a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so." I muttered against her hair.

* * *

**Haha hoped u like it! Review and please understand that it might take a while for us to put up the next chapter coz we live in the US and Meg lived in Russia xD, but we'll be working on this story 24/7!**


	2. Cat Bite You Tongue?

**Hey! It's Victoria and Vanessa here! We just finished this chapter with Meg and I know its like one in the morning but we both wanted to get this up before she starts classes in a couple of hours. Camilla and Katerina are unfortunately not here to say anything so enjoy reading! Also, check out our other fanfic, VA Fan Mail and leave a letter! Here's a quick note from Meg (lol we're typing it coz we're on the phone with her right now; she says hi!):**

**Hola chicas! It's Meg! Anyways another kinda sorta long chapter! Sry again; no UDs on my stories yet! College is a pain in the ass and I have tones of homework. But enjoy reading this chapter and leave a really nice review. xoxo, Meg**

**We love you Meg! Kk, oh ya and all three of us apologize. There's only a couple of parts with RXD. But next chapter will hopefully be a little better and it WONT be centered towards Viktoria's anger. (lol, thats me! x, Victoria). But we'll shut up now so you can read. Ciao!**

**

* * *

**

During dinner, nobody talked. The air was filled with awkwardness and tension between Dimitri's family and himself; not to mention the tension they probably felt between Dimitri and I. I was thankful that they didn't ask about _us_ yet. Hopefully, they could tell that we didn't want to talk about it. I was sitting between Lissa and Karolina, and right across from Viktoria so she would throw me deadly glares every so often while spearing vegetables with her fork and angrily shoving them into her mouth. Everyone's attention was clearly headed towards her. Sonya stared at her like she was crazy, Yeva amusingly, and Lissa kept peaking at me from the corner of her eye. Olena kept looking at with an expression of sorrow, but I thoroughly ignored them.

After helping clean up a bit, Lissa and I headed upstairs while Dimitri stayed to talk with Olena for some time.

"I'm exhausted." Lissa yawned, plopping down onto Viktoria's bed. "But its only six. God, I hate adjusting to human time, especially since we're in Russia and we're in a different time zone."

I smirked and sat on the bed next to her. "You'll get used to it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you." she said, stifling another yawn. "What's going on with you and Viktoria?"

I rolled my eyes. "She hates me. The last time I was here, she snuck out of the house and tried to sleep with the 'bad boy' of this town, but I followed her and made Abe a deal that he'd stop what was going on between them if I left Baia. So I did, she found out, got really pissed, and never talked to me again. End of story."

"W.O.W. I'm really sorry." Lissa sympathized, patting me arm. "I'm sure Viktoria will come around and-

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

The doorknob twisted and the door opened to reveal Paul and Yeva. I raised my eyebrows. Certainly the least two people I'd imagine to come up here. The memory of when Yeva made me go see Mark and Oksana with Paul flooded into my mind. Oh crap, was she going to make me do that again? As in carry those heavy boxes filled with garden bricks for miles? She muttered something to Paul and Russian and he nodded. Ugh, I thought we had already established that she could speak English?

"Grandmother said she would like to talk to you." Paul emitted.

I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Go ahead."

Yeva stepped forward and glared. I thought it was me at first, until I realized she was glaring at something behind me. I turned around and faced a very confused looking Lissa.

"Yeah, that's Lissa." I said, standing up.

Yeva moved forward until she was on the foot of the bed, right in front of Lissa. Then, she brought up her cane and started poking Lissa on the base of her arm. Lissa jolted back in surprise and gave me a weird look. Hey, this woman was full of surprises. Yeva grunted and squinted her eyes more at Lissa. It was creepy and I could feel the pressure Lissa was feeling.

_Rose, what is Dimitri's grandma doing? _

I shrugged in response and kept on watching Yeva as she brought her cane in for another poke at Lissa. Then she pointed her cane at the door in one motion, eyes still glued on Lissa. But when Lissa didn't get the message, Yeva jammed the end of her cane at her once again then pointed towards the door. Lissa sighed in defeat and got up from the bed, her eyes drooping from lack of sleep.

_I'll just hang out downstairs for a while_, Lissa told me tiredly as she passed Paul and into the hallway, _But please tell her to speak directly to me next time. I speak Russian remember?_

I smiled slightly then turned to Yeva. Her face was blank, almost resembling Dimitri's expression, and she looked bored.

"You know that Lissa speaks Russian right?" I mused, crossing my arms. "And whatever you're going to tell me, you can say it in front of Lissa."

Yeva motioned for Paul to come forward, and he did. She said a few more things to Paul, before he said, "Grandmother says she doesn't want to be involved in any annoying discussion you Americans carry out, as she has explained to you before."

I raised my eyebrow, well, at least tried to. "Yup, I remember that. But-oh forget it! Just tell me what you came here for. I promise I won't be 'annoying'."

There was a small pause Then, Yeva smirked hauntingly at me and said something to Paul. He nodded eagerly and smiled. "She wants to say thank you."

"For...?" I drifted off.

"Saving Dimka."

I froze. How could she possibly know that? Oh right, she has those freakishly 'psychic' dreams. But what I said next probably shocked the hell out of me.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Yeva snorted and whispered something to Paul.

"Grandmother doesn't need me anymore." he announced proudly. "It was nice seeing you again Rose."

Then, he smiled at me before shutting the door closed behind him. Well, that was kind of pointless and stupid. I looked at Yeva again and she looks pleased with herself as if she had just accomplished something

"Okay, what was that about?" I asked slowly.

She opened her old and wrinkly mouth and said, "I did not feel like talking English then. But now I do."

"Um...OK. So..." This lady was driving me crazy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rose." she said, her thick Russian accent lacing around her words. "You came here before to kill Dimka. You failed."

_Gee, thanks_, I felt like saying sarcastically, _but I don't really need all this whole epic fail lecture._

Yeva ignored my lack of words and continued. "It was blurry in my dream, but I know that it was you who saved Dimka, not that blonde girl."

I feel silent then. But not that I was already. "Ok, ok. You caught me red-handed," I finally said. "But I'll spare everyone the details. Dimitri says Lissa saved him, I'll go with that. I'm perfectly fine with everything as it is."

The last two sentences were hard to say. Because in reality, I didn't want everyone to believe that. I didn't want Lissa to take all the credit. I _wasn't_ perfectly fine with that. My mind ached to tell everyone the truth, but what I was really afraid of was Dimitri's reaction. He would probably deny it and hate me more then he already did. I was okay with us not talking, but risking that much would seriously end with a big fight. And I didn't want to give all that away.

"No you're not." Yeva demanded straight-forward. "I can see your expression. I just wanted to thank you, Roza. For everything. You brought my grandson back."

It was nice to have at least one of the Belikovs know that I was the one to save Dimitri. I hadn't imagined it to be Yeva, but still.

"Your welcome." I said solemnly.

Yeva nodded and headed for the door. "And I still meant what I said before; you are worthy of my grandson."

I smiled sadly at her as she reached for the knob But before she could, the door swung open and revealed, for God's sake, Dimitri. Dimitri and all his godliness was standing by the door, looking completely casual, but wore a confused expression once she saw Yeva. Yeva looked as if nothing had happened, and looked up at Dimitri with a satisfied glint in her eyes. She patted the red spot that was left on Dimitri's cheek from where she had slapped him earlier and Dimitri winced. She said something calmly to Dimitri and left with a happy face.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked. Whoa. Practically the first time he talked to me in weeks. I looked behind me to see if he was actually taking to me, not some imaginary dude or a ghost or something. And it pleased me to see that there was no one there.

"O-oh nothing." I stumbled across my words. I found it harder and harder to talk to him, as if he was that distant. "We were just talking about...stuff."

Stuff? Wow Rose, really smooth.

Dimitri nodded and leaned against the door. He didn't look like he was going anywhere near me anytime soon.

"I just came up here for Lissa. She asked me to come up here and see if it was okay if she can come back here. She's almost asleep on the couch so..."

"Sure." I said. He turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Oh yeah and, comrade?"

He turned back around. I think it was the nickname, it always got to him.

"Yes,_ Roza_?" he said back. My heart almost skipped a beat. It had been forever since h had called me that.

I opened my mouth to say something, but, embarrassingly, I forgot. Come on, Rose, think about what you were just going to say!

"Uhhh, never-mind." I said quickly, my face getting red.

"Well can I ask you something?" he said, crossing his arms and coming closer. I felt like something really really small as his tall figure loomed over me.

"Anything." I managed to choke out.

"What ever happened to you and my sister? I know everyone wants to know but, I'm just curious. When we were on the porch and I was behind that bush, I heard her yelling at you and she mentioned a boy..."

Oh great, explaining time.

"It's kind of hard to say..." I said, turning my head slightly.

"Oh. That's ok Rose. I understand if-

I shook my head and cut him off. "No. It's just, I don't want Viktoria hating me more then she already does. So you have to swear that you won't tell."

I kind of felt like a preschooler begging someone to not tell the teacher what she broke or what bad thing she did.

"I promise."

I took a deep breath and straightened up, but refused to meet his eyes that I felt on me, piercing through my skin.

"Viktoria was seeing this guy named Rolan." I started. "I can't remember for how long, but they seemed really...'friendly'. The day before her school started, she took me out to meet him. It was late at night so nobody else knew. She wore this really revealing red dress, I remember. Once we got there, I met Rolan and he seemed like an okay guy. But when Viktoria was looking away, he started flirting with me, I guess. I let it slide at first and Viktoria and Rolan went on their 'date'."

"But then Abe came and told me about Rolan's reputation and how they must be having sex already and how he'd gotten Sonya pregnant. I was worried-

Dimitri cut me off. I finally looked up at him and he looked pissed. _Really_ pissed.

"Wait. This Rolan guy is the father of Sonya's baby?" That was followed by a string of Russian words I couldn't understand. But I was guessing they were swear words from the way he spat them out with pure hatred.

"Um, comrade? Do you want me to continue?" I asked doubtfully.

He sighed nodded.

I continued. "So I was worried and he made me an offer that clearly stated that he'd stop everything going on between Rolan and Viktoria, but only if I left Baia right away. So I agreed and luckily just in time. She was mad and thought that I only stopped it because I wanted Rolan for myself. Then she claimed that she loved him and he loved her and accused me of not knowing what love really is. End of story."

The ending came up in a rush but I hoped that he heard it for the sake of not repeating the story again. I waited for Dimitri's response, but his face was stone cold. Finally, he snapped out of his trance and looked down at me.

"You did what was right." he simply said. "But Viktoria shouldn't be like this to you. You did her a favor."

"Thanks." I replied slowly. Then, I finally had the nerve to move my eyes a centimeter so our eyes met. And there were about a hundred fireworks that exploded in my mind. I loved Dimitri and there was no doubt about it. Every single fiber of his being was the reason I lived. If only he could see that. Dimitri had my heart, but he would never truly accept it. _Love fades, mine has. _That stupid line ran through my head a million times. Why couldn't he just forgive and forget? Why was it so hard for him?

Right then, I wanted to see what he was thinking. I _wish_ I could hear what he's thinking like I did with Lissa. Did he see a girl that he spent days sucking blood from as one of the innocent people he killed and savaged? Or a young woman he loved and cared for who realized that he was hers as she was his?

I wanted to stay like this forever. It was hell of a lot better then ignoring each other completely. But unfortunately, my dream was cut short when he came back to reality and turned his head away from me.

That did it. A jolt of anger ceased all around me. I had enough of this crap. I did love Dimitri but if he was going to deny his feelings and push me away, then I would too.

We were both silent for a long time. Luckily, Lissa burst in with a worn out expression.

"Were you planning on coming back anytime soon?" she asked Dimitri tiredly.

"Sorry, Lissa." he muttered, paying his full attention to her.

She waved him away then leaned her head against the wall as if she was going to fall asleep any second.

"Did you get any sleep during the plane ride? Or when we were still back in Court?" I questioned.

She shook her blonde head and brushed her hair back behind her ears.

"To busy with Christian back at Court. And too excited to come here on the plane. Who needs sleep?"

I rolled my eyes and led her to Viktoria's bed. "Get some sleep, Liss. You deserve it."

She barely had time to nod before she was knocked out by a wave of deep sleep. I stared at her sleeping figure for a moment, then grabbed the extra blankets and pillows that someone, possibly Olena, had laid on the foot of the bed. Then, I grabbed my pajamas and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked quietly.

I sighed annoyingly then turned around and crossed my arms. "Downstairs. I'm sleeping on the couch. Thought you might want your 'privacy' with Lissa."

"Rose-

I held out my hand to stop him. "Don't worry, I get it. _Love fades, mine has_. I'm not going to push you any further, Dimitri."

He was silent. I looked at him to see if he was going to say something, but when he didn't, I rolled my eyes and went out the door. I practically stomped my way downstairs. Furiously, I changed into my PJ's quickly in the bathroom and wrapped the blanket around me as I snuggled into the couch. It was about three hours later when I finally went to sleep. And I was unbelievably happy to finally end this horrid day.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

"Rooose. Waaake uuup!" I heard a voice ring in my ear. No way was I going to wake up. And the person who was waking me up would sure get hell later.

I turned my head and hid my eyes with my arm so my face was half covered.

"Come on Rose! It's ten 'o clock!"

Ten 'o clock my ass. One more thing I hated more then being woken up, was the person waking me up being so peppy and loud. It annoyed me to see people so happy once they just woke up when they could be sleeping in.

"Rose, everybody's waiting at the table. Breakfast's ready!"

Okay, whoever this was, was really pissing me off. If he or she says one more thing, then I'll-

"Come on. It's getting cold!"

I brought my hand so it was next to my temple. Then, I lifted it slightly and gave whoever it was a slightly hard slap. But apparently it was pretty hard for that person.

"Ouch! Seriously Rose? She slapped me!"

Just then, I recognized the voice. My eyes jolted open as I saw a horrified Lissa hovering above me with her hand cupping her cheek.

"You're so groggy and mean in the morning!" she half-joked, pressing her cheek more with her fingers.

"Oh god, Lissa, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, sitting up.

"It's fine. Just warn me next time your going to slap me!"

I smiled and nodded. "But don't try to wake me up next time and don't be so enthusiastic. You know me, I hate peppy people."

She laughed and stood up, pulling me with her.

"Come on, everybody's waiting in the kitchen." she said, leading me towards the smell of fresh bacon.

"Hmmm, bacon..." I groaned.

"Because Rose Hathaway needs her meat." Lissa teased.

"Good morning, Rose." Olena greeted. "I hope you had a nice sleep."

"Sure did." I said, helping myself to a pile of bacon and sausage.

"I sure didn't." Viktoria said mockingly. "All I heard was fighting from my room."

I looked her in awe. Memories from last night suddenly flew back to me. Dimitri and I hadn't been fighting loudly, hell, we hadn't been fighting at all, except for a few harsh words from myself. Speaking of Dimitri, I looked at the far end of the table and saw his gaze on Viktoria.

"Really?" Karolina asked, placing a tiny spoon-full of baby food into Zoya's mouth. "From who?"

Don't say it Viktoria, don't say it, I said to her in my mind.

She smirked at me. "From Roza and Dimka."

"No, we weren't-

But I was cut of by Viktoria. "So what were you two love-birds fighting about? Where you're going to spend your honeymoon in? When's the date? Don't forget to invite me."

That was it. Somehow she knew that we weren't seeing each other anymore and I knew exactly how. She had been listening to us when we were talking about her and Rolan and that lead on to us fighting. I mean Dimitri and I weren't yelling or anything. So this whole thing was payback. Because I had told Dimitri about Rolan, she was going to have me spill out to everyone that we weren't together.

"Viktoria." Olena warned.

"No, I'm just trying to be honest." Viktoria wagged her eyebrows amusingly. "So what has been going on between you two, Rose?"

I looked at Dimitri but his head was turned down, obviously not wanting to meet my eyes.

"I-We-I don't really want to talk about it." I muttered.

"Why? Cat bite you tongue?" Viktoria joked harshly.

"No-Viktoria, please. I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

Everybody at the table was quiet. Olena had apparently given up on Viktoria's attitude and was sipping her mug and blinking as if our little fight would end soon.

"Tell us. Tell us the truth. Were you love with Dimka? Or was that just another lie? Not everybody's perfect Rose. Not even-

"_Viktoria_." I hissed. "Look, I don't know why your acting like this, but it's certainly not the Viktoria I know and love. I'm sorry about everything, ok? I'm sorry about Rolan and every bitchy thing you think I've done, but this isn't you! I did not like Rolan and I was only protecting you so he wouldn't make you a blood whore or anything! I just want this feud between us to end, ok? I'm really, really-

"Rolan?" Sonya said, her eyes widening. "That one-night stand man? The Rolan who made me pregnant? The jerk who claims he's not the father and just leaves me to go hook up with another girl? Viktoria, what were you thinking?"

"You both are lying." Viktoria said coldly. "He loved me and he even said so himself."

"That's what he said with me too." Sonya said sadly. "But then I was blown off."

"Honestly Viktoria, did you even think it through?" Karolina joined in the conversation.

Viktoria seemed so lost but then she glared at me. "See what you've done? You've turned my whole family against me. Thanks a lot."

She slammed her fist down on the silverware and excused herself from the table, angrily filing up the stairs, her nostrils flaring.

"Rose." Olena said. "I'm so sorry about Viktoria."

Dimitri stood up abruptly. "I'll go talk to her."

I stopped him. "No. This is my situation and I have to fix it."

Without waiting for an answer, I gave everyone one last look before departing my uneaten breakfast. What a joyous way to wake up on a Saturday morning, huh? No breakfast, big chick-fight, and potentially embarrassing myself. Great.

I walked up to Sonya's door and knocked before opening it. Viktoria was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. She turned around to see who had came in, then turned back around.

"Go away." she said.

I stepped closer and pursed my lips. "Viktoria, I'm really sorry. For everything I've done. If you say you love Rolan, then I'm not going to get in your way. But I was only protecting you. You were like my sister. And I couldn't let my sister get knocked up like her other sister."

She was quiet.

"Viktoria?" I asked. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I just want all the bad things to end between us. You know, start fresh."

It relieved me when she sighed, then turned around.

"I was mad, okay? Rolan was my first real boyfriend and I got carried away. I guess _I'm _the one who doesn't know what love is. Look, I'm sorry I've been a bitch lately. I just needed to get all my anger out. I hold grudges so you can't blame me."

I smiled then sat on the bed next to her. "Well I'm glad everything's done. We've got a lot of explaining to do downstairs."

She grinned and boy was I happy to see one of those again.

"And no." I answered her earlier question. "We're not seeing each other anymore."

She looked confused so I decided to clue her in.

"Dimitri and I used to love each other, but he's moved on. And that's no lie."

"Oh..." Viktoria looked surprised. "D-do you still love him?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, I do. But its complicated."

She patted my back gently. "It's okay. I'm sure he'll come around."

I nodded and stood up, eager to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Viktoria teased, doing that fucking cool one eyebrow lift thing that everybody can do except me.

"Back downstairs. I left a whole plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage waiting for me. And they're getting cold. You coming?"

She rolled her eyes and took my outstretched hand.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Ooh, bacon kinda sounds good right now. But its like one o clock and we don't know how to cook so too bad. :( So REVIEW and tell us what you want to see in future chapter. We take SUGGESTIONS and IDEAS. Again, sorry if there's going to be a long wait until the next chapter. Meg=Russia We=US Meg+We=Sorta Long Wait Sorta Long Wait=Better Chapters Better Chapters=Longer Chapters Longer Chapters=GOOD REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
